Lost Nessie's Twins
by corahcoward
Summary: 20 years after breaking dawn, a 21 year old Renesmee was kidnapped and was Pregnant? Did the Cullens know? does jacob? 16 years later what happens when the Cullens and Jacob run into Two special someones? what about Renesmee? What drama will occur? Find out in this Twilight Fanfiction set 35 years after Breaking Dawn, Based off of the Books by Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters and this is based on the Book Series not the Movie**

 **Masen's POV**

The excessive ringing in my ears pulls me out of my deep slumber and I angrily punch my alarm to shut it up. I start to roll over until I hit something hard and open my eyes and see my little sister fast asleep next to me, snoring like there's no tomorrow. She must have had a nightmare, or should I say THE nightmare, again.

Let me introduce myself before I get into the feeling talk. My name is Masen Seth Cullen-Black and my sister's name is Billeigh Elizabeth Cullen-Black, we are half-vampire half-shapeshifter hybrids. Our mom gave birth to us a month after conception and by us unfortunately clawing our way out through the womb. We don't know who our father is but Uncle Pete and Aunt Char insist that his last name is Black and say that they are friends with one of our uncles who we have yet to find. Apparently our mom was a human-Vampire hybrid but the human part got bypassed by the shapeshifter gene or whatever.

My sister and I have "gifts", or curses that we were born with supposedly and Uncle Pete and Aunt Char say we can never tell anyone, especially the Volturi. I can do a bunch of mind crap like read minds, talk telepathically, control minds, and shield minds. Control minds? You might ask. Well I don't like to use it because it makes me feel evil so I rarely use it and only when necessary. Billeigh can absorb other peoples' gifts and sometimes make them stronger but the person still has that ability.

Uncle Pete and Aunt Char say Billeigh looks exactly like my mother but she has eyes that turn from an Emerald green color to Black whenever she's in the dark or in Wolf form. Yeah another thing, we can turn into wolves which I think is pretty cool but when you phase back you're naked so Billeigh uses one of her powers to make clothes appear when we phase back. Apparently I'm the perfect mix of both my parents since my face looks similar to Billeigh's but a little different and my hair is Black. In my sister's words it "Can't be tamed **". (if you didn't pick up on that, he has Edward's type hair).** Strangely though, I'm 6' foot while Billeigh is 4'6".

We were both born on January 18 in the woods and unfortunately our Mother died in childbirth and we've never forgave ourselves for it. Our Mom's friend at the time, Olivia, put us in a basket with a note and took us to where Uncle Pete and Aunt Char were staying. Our Aunt Liv visits every so often when she escapes from her father who bred her, since she is also half-human and half-vampire like our mom was. All our mom knew at the time was her name and what she wanted to name us because those names sounded familiar. When we were given away, Aunt Liv gave us items that our mom was wearing when she found her. A golden locket and a braided bracelet. The Locket has a saying on one side in Latin that means "more than my own life" and on the other side it has a picture of what we assume is our mom as a child and her parents.

As I was thinking about all of this I kept getting flashbacks of the nightmare Billeigh has a lot. THE nightmare is about the day our mom died giving birth to us because since Billeigh came out last, she saw our mother die in front of her eyes while I just stared at Aunt Liv who was holding me. When Billeigh blocks her mind I can read her mind but occasionally she lets it slip, like when she is asleep, and I see those images that she saw.

I hurry up and shower then get ready for school the run down stairs to make breakfast before my sister wakes up. It's not that I don't want to wake her, I just hate her cooking though she insists that it's amazing. I dress in a Blue Aeropostale V-neck tee that shows off my abs slightly, which no matter how hard I try won't get covered up, and I put on a pair of jeans and some black vans. As I run downstairs I grab my Jansport backpack and hurry to the kitchen. No matter how hard I try Billeigh always beats me and is casually sitting on the kitchen counter. She loves to use her power to imagine stuff and it happens, especially when cleanliness is concerned because she is a HUGE tomboy and can't be bothered to bathe. She's dressed in acid-washed jeans, a "Tiffany Blue" tank top, Black combat boots, and her locket. Though she's a tomboy she LOVES a light blue color that she swears is called "Tiffany Blue" and she wears it every chance she gets which unfortunately for me is the color of her tank top, which shows all of her curves.

As I sigh in frustration at her beating me yet again, she hops down from the counter and hands me a granola bar as her hair bounces when she lands. "Here, if we don't hurry we'll be late because it starts in 20 minutes". I nod in agreement and head outside while saying, Bye Uncle Pete and Aunt Char, see ya later". Before they got us, Uncle Pete and Aunt Char were nomads but now they move every few years so we can attend school, which they say is what our mom's family does, even though we don't need too. As my sister and I walk outside we grab our Aeropostale hoodies since we are currently in the town of Rochester New York where it LOVES to rain, my hoodie is Dark grey while Billeigh's is Black. We both jump into our black Volvo, which I guard with my life, and head to school.

At Franklin High School, Home of the Quakers, we are Billeigh and Masen Captain. Uncle Pete was a Captain in the Army so we decided to use it this time. I park in the parking lot 5 minutes before the bell and I notice another Volvo in the parking lot and a growl escapes my lips. Billeigh looks at me cautioning and that's when I notice the smell of vampires and tell Billeigh _Be Careful, there are other vamps here._ She nods then takes off to the lunch room to grab a drink before class starts with her black and white messenger bag bouncing behind her.

It's a known fact that the Captains don't socialize with anyone, besides my photography club I attend, and Billeigh doesn't talk EVER. She stopped talking when it got her in trouble which was when we were captured by the 2 two Romanians and they used her for their own sick pleasure and now she only talks to me or Uncle Pete and Aunt Char, on occasion. I can't help but wonder who these vampires are and why they're here but I guess it's too late now because I have class to attend.

First on the schedule is Math, what Joy, I may be smart but I still dislike math. Billeigh and I have only a few classes together which is Gym, lunch, music, and art. For lunch the sophomores and juniors share second lunch since the seniors and freshmen wanted early lunch and the school let into their demands. My schedule is Math, English, Science, Art, Gym, History, music, then Spanish. Billeigh has History, French, Math, and Art, Gym, English, music, and then Science.

I head off to class hoping I don't share any with the vamps but since the universe has a sense of humor I get stuck with three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Billeigh's POV**

I run off, at human pace, to the lunch room to grab an orange juice before History starts. I love human food and I only hunt when I have too because it makes me feel like a monster, even with it being animals. You see, I have the power to kind of sedate my thirst which I use all the time. As I walk into my history class I am very unhappy to see four of the new kids in my class. Apparently there are the Hales, Swans, and the one McCarty. The Swans, McCarty, and one Hale is here but I guess I'm not surprised because since this is Junior History. I'm the only sophomore in this class because I LOVE history but I did forget the new kids were coming today and by the looks of it three of them are vamps and one smells like a shapeshifter which you have to admit is pretty cool.

When I go to sit in my seat right as the bell rings, the new kids stare at me in what seems like shock and joy. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and make sure that my eyes are still my brother's brown color because it makes it more believable that we are twins and the green color is really weird. I stare out the window by my seat and half listen to the teacher and she knows the drill, MY drill. In most of my classes I stare off into space but get good grades and since I don't talk, they never call on me.

Half-way into our work session the shifter guy, who looks like a body builder, tries to start a conversation with me but I just ignore him but then he calls me "Nessie" and I get really confused. The Blonde guy, who looks in pain, stares at me when I get confused and I realize that he must be an empath but I don't understand the stare but nevertheless, I absorb his power. The other body builder looking guy and the blonde girl look at me in excitement and I just get uncomfortable. For the rest of class I ignore them but then I start thinking.

Nessie? That sounds like a part of my mom's name. Maybe they knew mom? Maybe it was a nickname? I do look like her and have my eyes looking like my brother's which look like hers, so they could think that I'm her. Wait, how would they know my mother? Friends maybe? Is it her family? Or my family? I have to tell Masen as soon as possible.

When the bell finally rung I bolted out of my seat and ran as humanly possible to the door but the shifter guy, who now that I see him looks a lot like Masen, grabs my arm tightly and whisper yells "Nessie". I yanked my arm loose and ran out as they stared at me in shock, yet again. I ran to my next class just in time and I see a girl who looks a lot like a pixie which I think is kind of adorable but I'm glad another person at this school is short like me even though she is a tad taller. She also stares at me with surprise but also realization? She also tries to catch me after class and i ignore her as well. When I get to math I see two other new kids along with the pixie girl which I learned was Alice and all this time I'm thinking what is up with these people. I decide to wait til lunch to talk to Masen but I was so tempted to tell him telepathically.

I mentally count who I have seen today and so far I have seven but since that Jasper guy had a gift, could they too? I tried sponging all of them and all three of them had one, must be a talented bunch. When I got to math they looked at me with shock, again, but also sadness and happiness for some reason. Ugh stupid vampires need to make up their minds but since they could work for the Volturi I decide to tell Uncle Pete and Aunt Char. _Hey Uncle Pete, there are some other vampires her with a shifter and I thought you should know. I've counted six vamps and one shifter but I haven't talked to Masen yet._ I wait for the reply and get nothing so I ask Masen _I told Uncle Pete about our "friends" but I got no reply, what's up?_ He replies five minutes later by saying _sorry I was talking to him about them and he thinks they might be our family but to tread carefully._ I softly growl only loud enough for the other vamps to hear but they seem surprised, ugh these people. Let me explain, I HATE my family because if they loved my mom then they would've found her or…us by now and the fact that we had to learn everything from non-related entities irks me even though I love Uncle Pete and Aunt Char. Masen, sensing my anger in my head, says _don't try ANYTHING ,okay? We'll or I'll approach them at lunch and we'll handle it._ I grudgingly agreed and anxiously awaited for the second lunch bell to ring and tried not to think about the dude Edward's stare at me which seemed like he was concentrating on something but failing whatever it was.

When the bel rang, I ran to lunch with the three new kids following me and the other four joining them. I growled in frustration as they were literally right on my heels. When Masen saw me, he chuckled at me getting irritated then composed himself a second later. Together we entered the lunch room and got our lunch. I got a pizza, without my usual condiments, with a soda and bag of chips with an apple and thing of applesauce. Masen got an apple and a water, he prefers blood, yuck. When we got to our usual table, in the corner by ourselves, Masen noticed the new kids with nowhere to sit and he got up to invite them as I hissed because this is OUR table. Masen saw my face and gave me an apologetic smile and said _it's the nice thing to do plus now we can talk to them._ All seven of them sat down and the Edward dude was the first to speak. "Nessie where have you been". Masen looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged me shoulders. Masen started a spiel which I did not want to hear but listened nonetheless while eating my food.

"My name is Masen Captain and this is my sister Billeigh, it's nice to meet you guys". Everyone was still staring at me and I huffed and rolled my eyes. Since I was done eating I got up and left to go to the Music room to compose some more before class starts. I told Masen _I'm going to compose before class because these retards are frustrating me._ I love music and I can play anything you put in front of me but right now I'm trying to compose a piece I heard from my mom's head before she died. When she was staring at Masen while he was going to sleep right after coming out she played a piano piece in her head which sounded like a lullaby but didn't get the chance to finish it and ever since I've written so many endings but none sound right. I finish yet another ending when the bell rang and in walked the entire group of vampires with the shifter and my brother. I groaned in spite of myself.

Class started as per usual and I decided to listen to the other vamps' thought so I started with the big burly one and instantly regretted it. He thought _Man that girl looks like Nessie but she's actually kind of hot but not as much as Rosie of course._ When he thought I was hot but had another girl on the mind I stiffened because it reminded me of what the inside of the Romanians heads looked like. Masen, who was also listening, braced himself for my panic attack and then something in me snapped and I left the room. All the teachers know I have panic attacks so they don't care if I leave so I lock myself in the bathroom and try to visual my happy place, Alec, He may be Volturi but I never let Aro see me in his thoughts and same with Masen with jane. We are all mates and he is my happy place and safe haven.

I was starting to calm down and I was successful until a certain bitch walked in.


End file.
